daddys little girl
by lydiabmog97
Summary: the relationship between renesmee and edward her father. diclaimer: i do not own twilight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

"Daddy, daddy wake up" Renesmee moaned.

"Mhm, I'm awake" I'm mumbled with my head under a pillow.

"No you're not" she giggled; she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of bed.

"Ok ok I'm up" I sluggishly got out from my warm bed, "what do you want for breakfast then squirt"

"Not breakfast daddy, lunch" she grinned showing all of her pearly whites. I glanced over at my alarm clock, 1:pm. I must have slept at least fourteen hours, the hospital has been working me so hard lately with overtime and I seem to be constantly on call.

"I'm so sorry ness sweetie, you should of woken me earlier" I apologised.

"But you looked really tired daddy; anyway I've been helping myself to chocolate ice-cream"

"I'm sure you have" I said lifting her on to my knee. Then I suddenly realised "where is your mother."

"She didn't come home last night" Renesmee replied. Bella and I got in to a huge argument yesterday over the smallest thing, we both said thing we regretted. It was just because I wouldn't let Jacob see ness.

"I'm sure she will be home later" I said to Renesmee calmly.

"I hope so. Can we have some pizza" she asked randomly.

"why not", I threw her over my shoulder and raced down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee danced around the living room to the lazy town theme song while holding a half eaten piece of pizza. "Renesmee please eat your food at the table" I pleaded. She pretended she couldn't hear me and stated spinning in circles. "Renesmee you are going to make yourself sick" I said as I walked over to the CD player and switched the music off. She stopped rotating and looked at me, "Rensmee come eat your food at the table" I asked her once more. She started stopping her feat and screaming. Terrible twos I thought to myself, it was easier for me to apologise than have her pout all day. I walked over to where she was having her tantrum and knelt on the floor at her level.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't want you to be ill that's all," she crossed her arms and sulked. "Do you forgive me?" She nodded her head, put her arms around my neck and rubbed her greasy hands all over my new shirt, she giggled when I raised my eyebrows.

"Daddy,"

"Yes love" I said affectionately,

"Mom rang when you were making the pizza. She told me to tell you she was coming home tonight and that she needs to talk to you."

"Do you know what she needs to talk about" I asked her trying to get as much information as possible out of her.

"No but I think it's about that argument you had yesterday" she told me.

"How do you know about that Ness" I wondered,

"I heard you shouting" she said timidly looking at her feet.

"Renesmee I thought that you were asleep" I lifted her chin so I could see her face.

"Well... I wasn't. Was it my fault you were arguing?"

"NO!" I said immediately, "we just had a little disagreement, don't you ever think that it's your fault."

"Ok daddy"

The truth is we were in dispute because of Renesmee, Renesmee is my world and I wouldn't change her for anything but she has definitely put a strain on my relationship with Bella. I just hope that we can work things out for Nessies sake.

**Don't worry Edward and Bella still love each other, I promise they do not break up. Sorry the chapter is so short and boring, things do get more exciting. Please review or I won't write another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

8:30 pm. Renesmee had fallen asleep in my arms, snuggled into my chest. She looked so adorable, I wish I could stay here forever I thought to myself as I hugged her closer to my body. Nessie wriggled and moaned in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare. "Time to take you up to bed" I said to myself silently. Trying not to wake her I carefully made my way upstairs and into her light pink nursery. After I changed her into her yellow spotty pgs and tucked her into bed I had a quick shower and got ready for my night shift at the hospital. I decided if Bella didn't come home in the next hour I would take Ness to stay with grandpa Carlisle and grandma esme for the night.

"Edward" I heard a women's voice call, it wasn't Bella's.

"Hello" I said cautiously as I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Edward its Alice, I'm in the kitchen" she called.

"Alice, Oh my god Alice" I ran into the kitchen and spun her around in my arms. "I haven't seen you in over a year; I've missed you so much." Alice is my favourite sister but I haven't seen her much since she moved to New Orleans with her new husband Jasper.

She giggled "I know, I've missed you too."

"Why are you here, I mean it's great that you are but,"

She cut me off mid-sentence "it's my nieces third birthday next week, did you think I would miss it."

"You wouldn't miss the chance to throw a party more like" I said mockingly.

"That as well" we both laughed. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I have good news," she said as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"What, what is it" I questioned her.

"Rosalie is pregnant" she said so quickly I could hardly make out what she was saying.

"That's great Alice, I'm very happy for her." I was genuinely pleased that she had managed to get pregnant, Rose and her partner Emmett have been trying for years and had tried everything. Everybody thought it would never happen for them.

"Renesmee will always be my favourite niece don't you worry.

Alice was a brilliant auntie to Renesmee, she bought her expensive gifts and she can play peak-abo for longer than an hour.

"Where is Bella anyway" Alice asked as she looked around the room.

"Uh" I was about to make up a excuse when I was saved by the sound of a keys turning in the lock.


End file.
